La Malédiction de Brokeback Mountain
by Pocky Ichigo
Summary: Pour écrire avec plus de réalisme son sulfureux roman sur l'adultère, Francis Bonnefoy, en couple avec le fougueux Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, décide finalement de tenter l'expérience avec Alfred F. Jones, son voisin américain, pieux, hétéro et surtout fiancé, qu'il considère comme un défi à relever.


Hi there!  
Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fanfic qui nous ait sortie de la tête alors que nous venions de fumer... hum... fumer des arc-en-ciels, voilà, tutafait.  
Euh bon, le couple US/France ne doit pas être très célèbre, surtout comparé au Usuk ou au Germanita, mais en fait c'est suite à un test Facebook servant à déterminant quels personnages de Hetalia nous étions que le pairing a été décidé :)  
Aussi, Taiwan (qui a été choisie pour faire partie de l'histoire car sur un autre test elle avait été un des résultats avec Spain) sera probablement très différente de la réalité de l'anime...

Donc bref, une histoire un peu folle (et tordue nous a-t-on dit) mais si vous êtes intéressés vous êtes les bienvenus :D  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

« **Assez !** »

Le cri strident de Mei brisa le silence paisible et matinal du ranch Texan d'Alfred F. Jones.  
La coupe du premier prix d'un tournoi de rodéo alla s'écraser à grand fracas sur le mur du living room.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Alfred devant les débris de sa défunte coupe.

«** Mais enfin Bibiche, puisque je te dis que c'est la faute de Francis !** » L'américain essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la fureur de sa fiancée.  
La taiwanaise ressemblait à présent à une tigresse enragée.

« **Tais-toi !** » rugit-elle, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Elle lui fit une frayeur lorsqu'elle saisit la vieille carabine qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée. L'américain fut presque rassuré de se la prendre dans la figure plutôt que de se faire canarder avec.

Il regrettait à présent ce fameux après-midi à Brokeback Mountain…

Quelques jours plus tôt…

«** Assez !** » s'exclama Francis en prenant un air dramatique et en balançant une énième boule de papier dans la corbeille qui débordait déjà.

« **Que pasa mon lapin ?** » lui demanda Antonio, réveillé par son cri de détresse.

« **Je n'arrive pas à avancer ce foutu bouquin…** » gémit Francis avec dépit, les yeux noyés par le désespoir.

Antonio et lui étaient amants depuis belles lurettes.  
Francis aimait le petit cul de son español se secouant sur un air de flamenco et ses tapas au goût ensoleillé, et Antonio avait été maintes fois séduit par le sourire colgate et charmant de son frenchie adoré.  
De plus, il admirait la gloire passée de Francis et son romantisme inégalable.

L'espagnol aux yeux émeraude ne supportait pas de voir son amant dans un tel état de détresse.

« **Je ne sais pas de quoi il est question dans ton livre, mi pequeña rana, mais ça srait peut-être plus simple si tu t'inspirais de ta vie ?** »

Antonio s'était relevé de leur nid d'amour dans lequel il venait de faire sa siesta quotidienne.  
Sa nudité était à peine cachée par le drap en coton blanc éclatant enroulé autour de son corps finement musclé tel une statue grecque.  
Il était désormais penché sur Francis, entourant ses épaules de ses bras dans une étreinte muy caliente.

Le français, troublé par la percutante remarque de son compagnon, repensa au scénario de son roman qui traitait de l'adultère… Mais pouvait-il imaginer trahir un jour l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout pour écrire un roman ?  
Pourtant… c'était son rêve de devenir un auteur célèbre et apprécié…

« **Tu as raison ma petite tapas sucrée… M'inspirer de faits que j'ai vécus est peut-être la solution !** »

Le beau brun à la peau gorgée de soleil sourit, satisfait et heureux d'avoir pu aider son amant.  
Il se redresse après lui avoir planté un baiser sur la joue et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche d'après-sieste.

Le romancier, quant à lui, était resté immobile.  
Son cerveau était en plein ébullition, alors qu'il se demandait avec qui il pourrait expérimenter le dangereux, passionnel et torride adultère qui lui permettrait d'écrire le roman du siècle : _La Malédiction de Brokeback Mountain_.

Il envisageait la chose avec la plupart de ses connaissances, mais aucune ne convenait. S'il voulait rester discret il lui semblait qu'il aurait tout de même d'une relation assez complexe pour créer du suspense et des péripéties à couper le souffle…

Tout à coup le blond eut une révélation : Alfred F. Jones son allié américain n'était-il pas parfait pour ce rôle ? Son côté catholique très pratiquant, puceau et attendant le mariage avec sa chère et tendre Xiao Mei, son hétérosexualité incontestable… Un excellent défi à relever !

Francis jubilait à l'idée de pouvoir enfin écrire son roman.  
Heureux et soulagé, il s'étira un instant avant de se lever pour rejoindre son bel espagnol pour une douche sensuelle.

* * *

Voilà voilà, si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer des fleurs et des remarques/idées constructives, sinon vous pouvez toujours nous envoyer des pierres : on aime se faire lapider :3

Chapitres cours, mais on veut essayer de publier très souvent!

A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!


End file.
